


We’re Just Us

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak be runnin, Eddie is a cross country STAR, Fluff, M/M, Maggie Tozier does not suck u guys r just mean, Modern Setting, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a competitive swimmer, Senior Year Losers, benverly - Freeform, i don’t fear god, im proud of my boys, smut(oops)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie Tozier, the state qualifying swimmer is dating Eddie Kaspbrak, the state qualifying cross country star.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Kaspbrak sat impatiently on the pool deck, watching his boyfriend, Richie Tozier swim an impossibly long set. 

His practice should have ended nearly thirty minutes ago, but since Richie decided back talking his coach was the smartest thing to do, he assigned another set just to spite him. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t need it, Eddie had been yelling at him for the past while to try harder at his meets, but he never listened. 

“Done now, asshole?” Eddie asked as soon as Richie finished his hopefully last 200 free sprint. 

“Ugh, yeah.” Richie replied, taking off his goggles and throwing them on the pool deck exaggeratedly, letting his body fall back into the water, splashing his boyfriend. 

“What the fuck?!” Eddie exclaimed, standing up urgently as he looked down at his- or Richie’s sweatshirt, which was now splattered with water. 

“Sorry, babes, I’m just- so exhausted.” 

Eddie simply scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Hurry up and get changed, I’ll be in the car.” And with that, he left. 

Richie climbed out of the pool, taking horribly long to change into what he called ‘normal people clothes’ and what Eddie called ‘clothes’. 

He came out of Derry Highs pool wearing dirty athletic shorts he found in the bottom of his bag and a cross country sweatshirt, sporting his boyfriends name on the back. 

Richie chucked his Speedo bag in the trunk of his rusty 2005 Toyota Corolla, making sure to kiss Eddie as soon as he got in the drivers seat. 

“How does it take you like, an hour to change?” Eddie asked, his tone harsh despite his growing blush from simply his boyfriends presence. 

“Well, if you really wanna know I had to jerk of-“ Richie began to say before Eddie immediately cut him of with a,

“Beep-Beep, Richie.”

Richie laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot, glancing down to hold Eddie’s hand before training his eyes on the road ahead. 

“So, where to, Eds?” Richie asked, knowing they’d simply be going through their typical routine of going to Eddie’s house, cuddling, studying, watching whatever shitty movie they could find, and if they were being completely honest, fucking until his mom came home late in the afternoon. 

“My house, duh, you don’t have some other plans, do you?” Eddie asked in reply, his voice strained with the worry that their routine three months in the making was about to be broken. 

“Nah, just kidding, babe.” Richie said, glancing down at his boyfriend as he squeezed his hand. 

Richie had already planned out their entire evening in his head, and he knew Eddie would be more than happy to go along with what he had planned. 

Before long, they were at the Kaspbrak residence, and Richie was hauling ass to get them inside. 

“Jesus, Rich, you’re gonna give me an asthma attack if you don’t slow down.” Eddie complained, feeling rushed as he got out and made his way around Richie’s car, grabbing his bag from the backseat before jogging into his house. 

“Eds, you’re on the fucking cross country team, you’re not gonna have an asthma attack from jogging.”

“You don’t know that, trashmouth!”


	2. Don’t Leave Me Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys gettin a lil frisky ;))))

“I’m so fucking tired I think I’m gonna die.”

Richie complained, throwing himself back on Eddie’s bed exaggeratedly, causing the smaller boy to roll his eyes. 

“Maybe don’t talk back to your coach next time.” Eddie replied, climbing on top of his lanky boyfriend, straddling his hips. 

To this, Richie immediately sat up, his plan perfectly going how he planned it. 

His hands immediately attached to Eddie’s hips, surprising the boy a bit, but nevertheless, he melted into the affection. 

“Miss me while you had to do that extra set?” He teased, raising an eyebrow as Richie planted a kiss to Eddie’s neck, having a bit of trouble not breaking one of their only rules; No hickeys during sports seasons. 

Eddie, however, could get away with marking up his boyfriend wherever he wanted to, even he knew swimmers where insanely rough with each other, and always ended up with bruises all over. 

“500 frees give you a lot of time to think, baby.”

fuck

Richie always knew exactly how to get Eddie worked up, even if he was saying the dumbest things imaginable. 

“Really? Like what?” Eddie asked, shifting around in his boyfriends lap restlessly, causing the taller boy to grip his waist. 

“I just thought of what we could do tonight, I had a plan and it looks like it’s going well.”

Eddie hummed in response, running his hands along Richie’s chest as he stared down at him, seemingly returning his boyfriends look of lust. 

Richie wasted no more time, pulling Eddie’s shirt off as if they were in a hurry, immediately flipping their positions. 

Both boys silently prayed for the end of the season, for winter to come, making each others skin fair game. 

While Richie could get some lenience on their rule, Eddie had absolutely no room to make a single hickey on his boyfriend. 

He always chose the smallest suits possible, and while Eddie knew they supposedly made you faster, he couldn’t help but think it was just to tease him. 

Eddie smiled at the boy on top of him, his eyes blown out in lust as he kept a love struck smile on his face, continuing to stare up as Richie moved down the length of his body. 

“I know you run, but these shorts? Seriously, Eddie?”

The small boy just snickered as he let his boyfriend peel off his shorts hastily, his hands gripping the sheets next to him as Richie ran a hand up his half hard length. 

“I’m surprised every boy at school doesn’t fucking gawk at you all day.”

Richie mumbled, making Eddie lick his lips and smile. 

“Well, I certainly have seen a few...but as soon as I catch them they look away, cause they now you’ll beat their ass.”

Eddie replied, fueling Richie’s jealousy which directly causes him to be rough in bed.

Eddie wasn’t far from the truth, he actually dialed down the truth quite a bit. While Derry was an infamously small town, the amount of ‘straight’ boys that tried to get with one of the only two openly gay boys was insane. 

One boy in particular, Patrick Hockstetter, could barely keep his eyes off of Eddie, which quickly got his ass beat multiple times. 

“If anyone tries to look at you like I do, you tell me, okay?”

Richie said, his tone overly possessive which made Eddie grow hard in his hand. 

The smaller boy quickly nodded, but didn’t give out any names for the time being, just letting out a shuddered, “M-more, Richie.”

The lanky boy was quick to obey Eddie’s every word, no matter what. He stripped himself down before taking off his boyfriends boxers, leaving them both naked on the bed. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Eds.”

“Don’t call me tha- fuck”

The words got caught in Eddie’s throat as Richie wrapped his freakishly large hand over his boyfriends cock, jerking him off at a slow pace. 

Richie leaned down, kissing hickeys onto Eddie’s stomach, knowing he just couldn’t run without a shirt for a while, which definitely wasn’t the end of the world for either of them. 

The small boy writhed underneath his boyfriend, letting out sporadic moans as he begged for more, Richie taking a moment to finally comply. 

The taller boy leaned over to the bedside table, taking out the lube and condoms they hid very poorly, but neither of them seemed to care. 

Richie took no hesitation to pour the lube over his fingers, Eddie spreading his legs in anticipation as his boyfriend pressed one finger against his rim. 

“God, Richie.” He moaned out, moving his hips down as Richie slipped a finger inside him, working him open in only a way that he knew how. 

He progressively worked up to three fingers, gliding them right over his boyfriends prostate as he now smirked down at him, loving how fucked out he already looked. 

“I’m ready, baby, please” 

Richie excitedly slipped his fingers out of Eddie, leaving him feeling hopelessly empty, eliciting a whine from his throat. 

Eddie watched intently as Richie opened the condom wrapper with his teeth, which gained an eye roll and an impatient groan from the smaller of the two. 

Richie smirked, rolling the condom over his length and lubing himself up. “Ready, my love?” He asked in an almost too sweet tone, causing Eddie to nod profusely. 

Richie positioned himself between Eddie’s legs, one arm wrapped around his thigh as he slowly slipped into him, letting out a loud groan as he bottomed out. 

He didn’t hesitate to begin thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, with how many times they’ve done this, he knew he could take it. 

Eddie let out a mantra of Richie’s name as he quickly became rough with his thrusts, causing the smaller boys back to arch with sheer pleasure, loud moans leaving his lips each time his boyfriends cock brushed along his prostate. 

“God, Rich, you’re so fucking big...” He moaned out, knowing thats exactly what his boyfriend loves to hear, and also how true it is. 

He hated Richie was always right with his dick jokes, but he also loved it more than anything when he was fucking him senseless just as he was doing right now. 

The headboard was hitting roughly against the dent in the wall made by previous ‘mom isn’t home, let’s break the fucking bed’ moments. It was a shocker that Eddie’s mom hadn’t found it already, she scoured his room quite frequently, but apparently never in the right places. 

It didn’t take much longer for Eddie to be screaming his boyfriends name as he came onto his bare chest, almost completely untouched. 

He let Richie continue fucking into him tougher than before, chasing his own orgasm as he watched the completely fucked-out boy shake beneath him, bathing in pure bliss. 

The taller boy let out a low groan as he slammed into Eddie, finishing in the condom before slowly pulling out. 

He tied off the condom, getting off the bed only to throw it out before laying back down next to his boyfriend, smiling at him playfully. 

“You’re perfect.” Eddie mumbled, taking his time to regain basic consciousness as he held Richie’s hand. 

Richie just laughed, leaning over him to pepper his face with loving kisses before the small boy got up, his fingers lingering on his boyfriends. 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, go get a movie ready or something, okay, baby?” Eddie asked, gathering their clothes from the floor and throwing them into the hamper in the corner of his room, knowing Richie kept some of his clothes in Eddie’s room anyways. 

“Don’t leave me waiting, Eddie baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some comments ! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major reddie fluff,,,richie can’t keep it in his pants

Eddie stepped out of his shower, letting out a soft sigh as he smiled to himself, drying off his hair. 

He stood in front of the mirror after putting on boxers and one of Richies shirts, wiping the condensation from the glass in front of him. 

“RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER!”

Eddie screamed, causing his boyfriend to sprint up the stairs into the bathroom, throwing the door open as he looked wide eyed at the boy. 

“What the fuck, Eddie?”

“This you dumb fuck!”

Eddie turned towards Richie, pointing to the barely visible bruise on the crook of his neck. Richie rolled his eyes as he stood up straight, laughing as he walked further into the bathroom. 

“Just ask Bev for some makeup, foundation or something, baby.” 

Richie said, hopping up on the counter as he tried to be as reassuring as possible, even though he saw Eddie’s melt down as completely unnecessary. 

“You know that fucking rule, asshole! I let you get away with all the fucking hickeys on my chest, but not on my neck! My moms gonna fucking slaughter me if she finds it! Not to mention my state meet coming up! I swear to fucking god Tozier if this goddamn hickey shows up in any of the pictures I will DROWN your sorry ass!”

Richie chuckled at Eddie’s ranting, holding out his arms to hug his boyfriend, who surprisingly took the offer, resting his forehead against his chest. 

“Cmon, my love, it’s super light, your meets in a week, it’ll be gone by then. And if it’s not, I’ll make sure Bev does an excellent job covering it up, you have no idea how many hickeys she covers from her lover boy.” 

Eddie laughed at that, sighing as he leaned back, resting his hands on his boyfriends thighs. 

“No way does Ben give her hickeys.”

Eddie said, raising an eyebrow in sheer curiosity. 

“Oh trust me, baby, they go at it almost as much as we do.” 

He said with a wink, eliciting a groan from Eddie as he pried himself from the taller boys hold, walking out of the bathroom, followed soon by the one he was getting away from. 

“I even get the good details, babe, their first time, Ben cried.” 

He said, catching Eddie’s hand in his own as they walked to the living room, Richie having set up popcorn, blankets, and snacks for their movie. 

“So did you.”

Eddie deadpans, causing Richie to blush furiously at the memory. 

He did, in fact cry, but that just caused the entire experience to be softer. It was one of the only times they made love together, every other time being brutal fucks into Eddie’s mattress, consisting of too loud moans and bruises all over. 

“Not like you cared.”

Richie replied as he dropped his boyfriends hand to sit in the corner of the sectional, holding out his arms yet again for the smaller boy to cuddle up with him. 

Eddie graciously accepted the offer, sitting with his back pressed against Richie chest, quickly pulling the plethora of blankets over them as the taller of the two started playing a movie. 

‘Inside Out’

“Seriously, Richie? You know this movie makes me fucking cry!” 

Eddie whined, looking up at his boyfriend who was already shoving popcorn in his face. 

He just shrugged, a small smirk on his face. 

“It’s what we saw on our first date.”

Eddie just nodded, the sentiment being almost too much for him to handle as he snuggled back into the warmth of the love of his life, prompting Richie to abandon his snacks and wrap his arms around the small boy. 

“If I cry don’t make fun of me.” 

Eddie mumbled, Richie leaning forward to nuzzle his chin against his boyfriends damp hair. 

“No promises.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cancel sonia plz

Eddie laid entangled in his sleeping boyfriends arms, a blanket thrown haphazardly on top of the two of them. Mrs. Kaspbrak had called to let Eddie know she’d be home much later than usual, having to take up an extra shift at work, so the two boys moved to Eddie’s bed. 

The smaller boy moved in and out of sleep, occasionally glancing at his phone to try to occupy himself with the Losers group chat, which was honestly a now unfitting title. 

Sure, the seven of them still hung out as usual, but now they were much less of Losers than ever. 

Eddie and Richie were the notoriously athletic gay couple, nearly every girl fawned over the two of them, to Richie’s appreciation and Eddies demise. Bev and Ben were now just simply the cutest couple in school, even Richie could admit that, even if he was possessive of his title. Mike, though still homeschooled, gained reputation in the school by hanging out with the others, especially Bill, who nearly every girl in the senior to freshman class had a crush on at some point. Then, there was Stan, founder of the Derry High Ornithology club, which surprisingly enough had an insane number of members. Despite their busying schedules, the Losers now hung out more than ever, though recently Richie had begged the other five to let him have his daily routine with his little Eddie spaghetti.

Finally, Eddie accepted his fate of falling asleep with his boyfriend, clutching onto the front of his shirt as if he was about to see him for the last time. 

Which, is exactly what he thought was happening when he woke up nearly four hours later. 

“Eddie-bear!” He heard his mother screech, causing him to dart up from the position he slept in, promptly straddling his boyfriends waist. He gave Richie, who was still trying to process what had happened, a pained expression before moving off of him, padding his way across the floor to his mother. 

“Yes, Ma?” He asked, his voice feigning a soft tone as he held his hands toughly behind his back, sucking up to her in every way he knew possible. 

“Eddie- can you please step out into the hall with me for a moment?” His mother said in a nearly begging tone, though Eddie had no choice but to nod in agreement, shooting Richie another sorry look before stepping out, the door closing behind him. 

Richie sighed to himself, becoming painfully accustomed to this circumstance. He simply got up from his spot on the bed, throwing their discarded clothes (luckily only sweatshirts and pants, replaced for t-shirt’s and pajama pants) into the hamper in the corner of the room before turning to make the bed, listening intently to the conversation outside. 

“Eddie, you know I don’t mind you and your boyfriend- but, can you please not act like that in my house?”

Richie scoffed, shaking his head as he shook out the comforter, blushing madly at the condom wrapper than fell out. 

“Like what, mom? We were just sleeping!”

Richie’s eyes widened at Eddie’s defiance, but he couldn’t help but laugh at himself reacting like this was some soap opera. 

“You know what I mean, Eddie! I don’t want to come home to my little boy wrapped up in some boys arms! Who knows what you two could’ve done while I was away?!”

Sonia sounded as if she was actually pained, to even think of her son even touching his boyfriend, and Richie couldn’t help but thank god that his mother wasn’t the same. 

“Mom! We just got back from Richie’s practice, watched a movie, and fell asleep!”

“I know Eddie-kins, I trust you but who knows what that boy could have in mind!”

“He’s not ‘That boy’ he’s my boyfriend!” 

Richie now sat on top of the neatly made bed, fidgeting uncomfortably with his oversized sleep shirt. 

“Don’t talk back to me Eddie! You know how that makes me feel!”

“I-I’m sorry, mommy.”

Richie’s brows furrowed slightly at Eddie’s quick submission to his mother, but he knew he wouldn’t dare to bring it up. 

“Good, now-“ She let out a long, deep sigh. “I guess the Tozier boy can sleep over- it’s way past the curfew and even I would feel bad sending him home-“ 

Richie perked up at that, a dumb grin on his face as he grabbed his phone from Eddie’s bedside table, quickly texting his mom that he’d be staying over at his boyfriends- she wouldn’t necessarily care. 

“Okay mommy.”

Eddie reached for the doorknob, pressing a reluctant kiss to his mother’s cheek before sneaking into his room and closing the door with a sigh. 

“She’s humiliating.” Eddie groaned, sulking against the door as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “She didn’t even say anything too bad, and I still can’t handle this.” 

Richie smiled, immediately getting up and walking to his boyfriend, tugging him close by his hips. “Just wait, baby, soon as senior years over we can get a place together, and y’know what that means?”

Eddie laughed, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck as the taller boy lifted him up. “What?” Eddie asked, in hopes for something insanely cheesy. 

“Means we can fuck on every surface in the house.”

Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes as he tried to push away from Richie, to no avail “Beep-beep, asshole!”

Richie barked out a laugh, walking Eddie over to the bed. “Ah, you love me.”


End file.
